


Project Arrival

by GalaxyPen



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dimension Travel, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Grian is very confused, Hermitcraft season 6, Moving, Moving Servers, Moving Worlds, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Team as Family, Xisuma is bad at explaining things, author is NOT sleep deprived, cat shenanigans, hermitcraft season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPen/pseuds/GalaxyPen
Summary: The Hermits move to season 6 and Grian joins the fun.That's it. That's the fic.Oh and Grian and Scar's cats are also here and shenanigans ensue.(Yeah the summery is bad but there isn't really much to be summarized…)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Project Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Ebony: Welcome to our first ever Fic!  
> I know the summery isn't great but really we put quite a bit of effort into this to insure that you as our reader can enjoy the content that we have put out into world.
> 
> Ebony: So with great pleasure we present to you "Project Arrival"
> 
> Rose: Enjoy!
> 
> (Cross-Posted on Wattpad under Diamond_Ocelot6)

The day had finally come. The day where they moved worlds again. Xisuma had spent hours upon hours planning and preparing for this. Making sure all the code is correct and making sure the portal was connected properly to the world, and not to mention the months beforehand searching for a suitable world. It was hard work.

Currently, he was waiting at the world portal for the rest of the Hermits to get there as not everyone was there yet. In fact, they were only really waiting on-

**_GoodTimesWithScar was blown up by Creeper_ **

Xisuma sighed as his communicator buzzed for the seventh time that morning with a death message. He looked down at the incoming messages from the other hermits. 

<Stressmonster101> rip

<cubfan135> how did that even happen?

<cubfan135> isn't Jellie with you?

<GoodTimesWithScar> …yeah

<Mumbo Jumbo> How in the world did you manage that!?

<GoodTimesWithScar> idk

<Xisuma> Do you need any help Scar?

<GoodTimesWithScar> um

<Xisuma> I’ll take that as a yes then

“I can go if you want, X?” Cub offered, coming to stand next to him. Xisuma nodded.

“Yeah, that would be really helpful, thanks Cub.” He answered, with a soft smile. Not like anyone could tell though, as his mouth was hidden behind his helmet. Xisuma watched as Cub grabbed his Elytra and some rockets from one of the shulker boxes that were to the side of the world portal and took off towards Scar’s Scarscraper base.

* * *

A few minutes later Cub came back with Scar, the two of them looking like they had just fought off a pack of zombies. Cub was awkwardly carrying a hissing ball of grey and white fur who as soon as she was put down ran off to hide leaving Cub with several more scratches on his arms.

“Sorry it took so long X, it’s just Jellie _really_ hates flying so…” Scar trailed off, looking a little sheepish.

“Yeah but the problem now is finding her again.” Cub pointed out pointing in the general direction that Jellie ran off in. Xisuma sighed in annoyance already knowing that they would not be leaving here for a little while longer.

* * *

It took almost over three hours to find Jellie and Xisuma would almost swear that this was some kind of elaborate game for the cat and she was screwing with them. Xisuma had given up searching half way through the search and began to look over the code again. He was just going through the code for spawn, when he felt a slight weight brush up against his leg. He looked down slightly startled and stared into the eyes of the creature they just spent _hours_ searching for. 

“You have got to be kidding me right now.” he mumbled to himself. He gently picked her up before she could wander off again and carefully took out his communicator.

<Xisuma> i found her

There was a collection of groans from the surrounding island and Xisuma was fairly sure that he heard a heavily accented “Seriously!?” from someone somewhere to his left which after a lot of rustling of leaves and some muffled yelling revealed a dishevelled Doc who was cursing and hissing angrily under his breath. The rest of the hermits gradually stumbled into the clearing all in a similar state of disarray. 

Xisuma sighed. Finally. Xisuma did a quick headcount, confirming that everyone was indeed there, and started to direct the Hermits through the portal. He looked back at the rest of the world one last time, remembering everything that happened throughout Season 5 with a smile and stepped through the portal, letting it close behind him.

* * *

What waited for them on the other side was a large island surrounded by an ocean filled with marine life. The air was fresh and the land untouched. Past the ocean, Xisuma could see an extreme hills biome towards where the main island would be. He looked around at the surrounding hermits making sure everyone was there, except someone was missing.

“Uh, where’s Cub?” Scar answered that by pointing at a tree, confusing X. That was until the tree spoke in Cub’s voice.

“Can someone please help me out?!”

* * *

Grian stood alone in the long hallway, the only other sound being the quiet _vwoop_ of the surrounding portals and the occasional scraping bang of metal whenever the iron golem next to him would shift slightly. He fiddled nervously with the hem of his faded red jumper. Grian's head was spinning. What were they like? What would they think of him? Did they like pranks? What are the builds like? _Will they like me?_

Thoughts kept swimming around in his head - both negative and positive - making him dizzy and lightheaded. Maui and Pearl brushed up against his legs asking for attention. Grian knelt down and picked up Pearl, the cat contentedly purring in his arms. One of the nearby portals sputtered as someone stumbled through. They were wearing green armour and a helmet that covered their entire face except for their eyes which were slightly visible through a purple visor. Grian assumed that they were an admin, due to the lack of an iron golem. Only admins could access the world hub on their own, while ordinary players were monitored by the iron golems unless with an admin.

The admin looked around for a moment before their eyes landed on Grian. They rushed up to where Grian was, panting slightly and just looking like they had rushed there.

“Hey there, you must be Grian right?”

“Y-yeah.” The other sighed in relief, obviously glad that they had found the right person and they went to shoo away the iron golem as it was now unnecessary. The golem turned and walked off, it’s loud clunking footsteps echoing throughout the hall. The stranger then turned to face Grian again and began to talk again.

“Nice to properly meet you Grian! I’m Xisuma!” Xisuma began walking off towards the portal he arrived from. Grian jumped to try and catch up but had to run back when Maui didn’t follow and instead started to wander. Xisuma, having realised that Grian wasn’t following, had turned around to see Grian trying and failing to get the cat to follow him. Wordlessly the admin went and scooped Maui up in his arms, the cat mewling quietly in protest. Grian thought he heard him mumble something like _‘not today cat’_ under his breath. Grian wondered what that was all about as Xisuma started talking about his server - the server that Grian was going to be joining.

“So, Grian, why did you decide to join Hermitcraft anyway?” Grian startled a bit when he realised that Xisuma was asking him a question - he may or may not have been paying attention. “You don’t have to tell me if it’s too personal or anything-”

“No, no, it’s fine!” Grian quickly cut off the rambling admin “The city I was living in was beginning to become very unsafe due to an increase in crime. When I first moved in, the crime rates were not as bad, but during my time living there it got increasingly worse. Recently someone who I knew really well from highschool was the victim of a murder. So I decided to move out and I heard you were starting a new season and were looking to accept a new member.” Grian fidgeted nervously, not sure how the admin would react.

Xisuma just nodded slightly in understanding. Grian realised that they had stopped while they were talking and they were now standing in front of a large portal with the words ‘ _Hermitcraft S6_ ’ inscribed on the side. Grian stared at the looming portal, anxiety griping at his heart as Xisuma began walking toward it. But the admin only looked back and smiled.

“Are you ready to see your new home?” Grian nodded, steeling his nerves. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the swirling portal.

* * *

Going through portals is never fun but as Grian has now learnt, going through a world portal is far worse then going through an average Nether portal. Grian’s vision blacked out as soon as he touched the swirling portal and his body was consumed by a numbing pain and the feeling of floating in nothingness. His thoughts feel like they’re a million miles away and he feels like he's disconnected from everything. But, as soon as it’s there it’s gone and he comes crashing back into reality and it’s just _too much_.

Grian collapses into an undignified pile as soon as there is solid ground and he quickly proceeds to lose the small breakfast he had eaten before he came. Xisuma winces in sympathy obviously used to travelling across worlds in this manner as the only sign that the admin was effected was his slightly heavier breathing and the occasional stumbling around. 

“Yeah sorry about that, I probably should've warned you about the effects,” Xisuma said guiltily, rubbing the back of his helmet as he offered a hand to help Grian up. Grian wobbled on his feet trying to remain steady, slightly using Xisuma’s shoulder as support. The sound of firework rockets going off could be heard from nearby, and two people flew in on Elytra and landed on the island that the two had appeared on when they arrived. 

The first to land was a well built man with what looked like cybernetics that replaced his left eye, who was wearing something that looked vaguely military. He ran at Grian startling the poor man while yelling “for Sparta!” before he promptly tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. Xisuma meanwhile just looked on with amusement clear in his eyes. The dude pushed himself back up on his feet and this time walked calmly over to Grian.

“Sorry about that, I just felt like doing that as we were flying in,” He laughed sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his head. 

“The name’s Iskall, by the way,” he stuck his hand out in greeting for Grian to shake. Grian just looked at him warily for a moment before deciding that Iskall really meant no harm, and introduced himself to the taller hermit.

While Iskall was introducing himself to Grian the second hermit that had landed with him had taken the opportunity to talk to Xisuma, but as soon as she had noticed that Iskall and Grian were finished she had bounded over, keen to introduce herself to their new member. 

“‘Ello! Nice to finally meet ya! I’m Stress. You’re Grian right? X ‘as been say’n that we’d get a new member this season.” Grian blinked rapidly trying to re-adjust to moving as he turned to face her. Grian took a moment to try and take in everything but only really managed to give himself a headache. Although he wasn’t sure if that was because of the portal or because of all the sudden information he was receiving.

“Well look who finally decided to show up!” Iskall exclaimed, redirecting Stress and Grian’s attention to where he was looking. It was another hermit who was flying shakely towards the small island. They were dressed in rather formal wear that looked like it was covered in some kind of red powder. The hermit came in to land and ended up tripping over his feet, landing face first on the ground. Grian walked over to the fallen hermit careful not to trip over his own feet as he did so. "Uh… ar-are you ok?" He asked nervously, as the hermit pushed himself onto his knees.

"Ow. Yeah, I'm good I think." The man said as he brushed the dirt off of his face, taking extra care when brushing it out of his moustache. He looked up at Grian and looked confused for a second before a look of realization crossed his face, probably remembering that Grian was the new hermit. 

"Nice to meet you I guess, my name's Mumbo."

Xisuma walked up to the two of them and offered Mumbo a hand up, which the hermit gladly accepted as Xisuma helped him up. Grian tapped his fingers together feeling slightly awkward as he looked up at the two hermits in front of him and only just realised just how _tall_ they were. Mumbo was about a full head taller then Grian and Xisuma was only slightly shorter then Mumbo. Grian was not afraid to point this out to them and ended up starting some friendly banter.

Grian had calmed down from his previous nerves and was talking far more freely with the other hermits. He was beginning to think that this was everyone who was going to be showing up at the island today, but was proven wrong when a slightly rougher voice spoke up from the nearby beach, spooking Grian who made a strange squawk like yelp in surprise. 

“Oh hey TFC.” Xisuma said, calmly greeting the newcomer with a wave. TFC waved back ignoring Grian’s scare and started to make his way up the small hill to the group of hermits. 

Grian calmed his beating heart down and decided to observe the newcomer. The first thing Grian noticed was that TFC looked _old_. Not necessarily old as in he looked elderly but rather it was the way he held himself as if he had an entire lifetime of knowledge weighing on his shoulders. Grian also noticed how he limped slightly on his right leg which when he looked closer appeared to be replaced with a wooden prosthetic.

TFC made his way towards Grian and stuck out his hand which Grian shook nervously. “Howdy, the name’s TinFoilChef but everyone just calls me TFC.” Grian nodded in acknowledgment and introduced himself for the fifth time that day. 

“So X, when’s the new kid going to meet everyone else?” TFC asked Xisuma who answered by saying something about a group meeting or something at the shopping district, which made Grian realise how little he actually knew about how the server was run. 

He knows Xisuma had explained things in the portal hub but he could barely understand some of what the admin had said. So, he steeled his nerves and just decided to just ask and bare through any judgement that may occur.

"So… um… how does Hermitcraft work?" Fortunately the worst reaction to the question was Xisuma's slightly annoyed reaction at having to explain everything again. TFC just chuckled heartily and smiled.

"Like a great, big, psychotic, dysfunctional, family" 

Xisuma sighed but you could tell he was smiling anyway. "Well that's one way to put it I suppose. But how everything works is-" Xisuma started explaining how everything was run again and this time Grian listened closely to everything he had to say.

Grian grinned. Everything would be absolutely fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Rose: …
> 
> Rose: Well that was a mess…
> 
> Ebony: …No?
> 
> Ebony: Well anyway that's it from us for now!
> 
> Ebony: We have have another Hermitcraft fic in the process of planning and we will try to get it out to you as soon as possible. But please keep in mind that these things do take time and we have yet to start writing the first draft. At the moment we are just trying to organize the plot but as soon as the first chapter has been written and thoroughly edited and approved by our beta reader we will get it out to you.
> 
> Ebony: So stay tuned for that I guess…
> 
> Rose: Have a great morning, afternoon, or evening. Or midnight… (we can see you over there.)
> 
> Ebony: And, if you are up at midnight, please try to get some sleep…


End file.
